


No one will ever be you

by Buildyoudown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Music, Secret Crush, Sudden realization, destiel ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buildyoudown/pseuds/Buildyoudown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I found your playlist with my name on it and it's all love songs"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one will ever be you

**Author's Note:**

> Song - She ain't you by New Hallow

“I’m just going to go get us something to eat, you can choose something to listen to.” Castiel said tossing Dean his IPod and walking out of his room. Dean picked up the iPod and started scrolling through the music library. After finding nothing that caught his eye he decided to see if Cas had any playlists instead. He clicked the playlist button and selected the first one, it was very Cas but not what he had in mind. None of the groups had any names he could go off, at least until he got the bottom and saw one labeled ‘Dean’ with a small heart emoji next to it. Hesitating for only a second he clicked it and hit the first song without looking.

It's _been awhile since I saw your face_

_Maybe that’s helped me move on_

The song began to play. Dean thought he might have heard it on the radio once or twice but he was paying attention more as the words came.

_But I met a girl not a day too late_

_And of her I’m awfully fond_

Dean was a little confused until the chorus hit

She's _got your hair_

She's _got your eyes_

She's _got your exact same horoscope sign_

_She may be pretty Shes something new_

_But that means nothing_

_She_ ain't _you_

And that’s when Cas walked in. “I wouldn’t have pegged you for liking this song.” he laughed, setting the bowl of chips and soda on his side table and flopped onto the bed. Dean was in a sort of daze now, hoping, praying this meant what he thought it did.

“Yeah, I – uh – it was in one of your playlists and I just kind of clicked it.” He looked over at Cas as he said it. He could see the panic setting in, in his eyes.

“What playlist?” His voice was quiet and terrified.

“Mine, apparently.” He cleared his throat nervously and looked at him.

“Look, Dean it's not what you think I promise.” He was standing now grabbing the iPod hurrying to turn off the song, but Dean sat up and put a hand over Cas’ stopping him.

“What is it then?” Cas’ eyes were filled with tears and he hung his head.

“I’m sorry I never meant for you to find out. I forgot I ever made that.” Dean pulled his hands back at the words. “Does that mean you don’t feel the same way as you did when you made it?” He didn’t answer for a few seconds.

“No, I do.” It was hardly audible.

“The chorus. When you were dating that girl last year. when we weren't talking. Charlie kept telling me I looked like her, but I thought she was just being Charlie.”

“Yeah, there may be a reason why that didn’t last very long.” He blushed as he spoke.

_If you miss me,_

_Kiss me one more time_

_At least for old time’s sake_

Dean leaned in slowly giving Cas the opportunity to back away if he wanted, but he didn’t. Their lips pressed together as a tear fell from Castiel's eye. Dean felt it on his face, reaching up to brush it away and then tangle his hand in Castiel's hair. They broke away they were both smiling.


End file.
